A self-inflating tire may have a pump built into the tire. When the tire rolls, air is drawn into the pump from outside of the tire. The pump may discharge compressed air into the tire cavity to inflate the tire. A concentration of road debris exterior to the tire may be higher at certain portions of a rotation of the tire. For example, there may be more dirt, dust, mud and water near the road surface than near the top of the tire. In some self-inflating tires, road debris may be drawn into the pump with intake air.